


clumsy

by doodles357



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodles357/pseuds/doodles357
Summary: All TJ wanted to do was get in and out of the grocery store as quickly as possible, but of course he had to run into the guy who brought the entire cereal shelf to the ground. The very cute guy as it turned out.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I wrote it as part of April's Nano. But the prompt was cute and I thought it fit these two pretty well. Forgive the terrible title and summary.
> 
> And happy Andiversary week!

TJ only had a few items on his shopping list, and his goal was to get in and out of the grocery store in as short amount of time as possible. He had a lot of other errands to run that day, and he didn’t want to waste the entire day running around town. The problem was, everyone else in the grocery store seemed to be moving at a glacial pace, which was not helping him.

He had to skip at least three aisles because people were standing directly in front of the area that he needed, and he was speed walking up and down the main aisle, waiting for those areas to be open. He was more than a little frustrated and was debating whether he should just order his stuff online the next time, so he didn’t have to deal with this.

As he was walking past the cereal aisle, which he didn’t need to go down, he was startled by the sound of boxes crashing to the floor. It sounded like quite a few, so he backed up to look. There was a guy on the ground with about thirty boxes of cereal surrounding him. He was the only one in the aisle, which was probably a good thing considering the mess he had made.

“Are you okay?” TJ asked, walking over. The guy was sitting up and looked more dazed than anything.

“Um,” the guy replied, looking around at the mess of cereal boxes on the floor. “Ah, crap.”

TJ couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Need some help?”

The guy heaved a sigh and finally glanced up at TJ. “That would be appreciated.”

Okay, so the guy was really cute. Brown hair, big brown eyes, a little gangly, and it seemed a bit uncoordinated. TJ was a little embarrassed that it was the first thought that crossed his mind. Reaching out, he gave the guy a hand up. They both stood there for a moment, looking around at the boxes before the other guy sprang into action and started picking them up. TJ bend over to help, and soon the floor was cleaned up.

“Dare I ask what happened?” TJ asked, not bothering to mask his amusement. The guy sighed again.

“I was trying to get that box,” he said, pointing at the top shelf. It was on the top of the normal shelf, where employees kept the extras to swap out. While the guy was only a few inches shorter than TJ, he must have had to stand on the bottom shelf to reach it. And apparently in the process, he had brought half the shelf down with him.

“Do you want some help?” TJ offered. He wasn’t that much taller than the guy, but he was fairly athletic, so he felt confident that he could get the box without issue.

“If you think you could, that would actually be great,” the guy admitted.

TJ carefully stepped up onto the bottom shelf, and in one easy swoop, grabbed the box down and handed it to the guy.

“Thanks so much,” the guy said earnestly. “Um…sorry, I don’t think we ever actually introduced ourselves.”

“TJ,” he responded with a grin.

“TJ,” the guy responded. “Well, thank you TJ. I’m Cyrus, by the way.”

“You’re welcome Cyrus,” TJ said.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Cyrus asked. “I feel bad. You just wasted all this time helping me because I’m a klutz.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” TJ said. “I wasn’t in a hurry.”

That was a lie, but Cyrus didn’t need to know it.

“And we’re good,” he said. “Just consider it my good deed for the day.”

Cyrus smiled and thanked him again before turning to leave. It took TJ a second of contemplation, before he turned and jogged after Cyrus.

“Hey!” he called out, and Cyrus paused and turned back. “I thought of some way you could make it up to me?”

“Oh?” Cyrus asked in surprise.

“Can I have your number?” TJ asked, hoping his face wasn’t betraying any nervousness.

Cyrus looked surprised, but then a small smile flitted across his face. He motioned for TJ’s phone, and the other quickly unlocked it and handed it over. Cyrus tapped a few times before handing it back.

“Talk to you later?” he said.

“Definitely,” TJ grinned.


End file.
